Love Takes Time
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: It's a K/18 get together, need I say more. R&R Please


Disclaimer; Sorry to disappoint you all but I don't own this wonderful show or it's characters, Damn.

Authors Note; Yay, here we go. Here is yet another K/18 fic. I believe there is no where near enough of them on ff.net, there should be millions more. This is yet another of my many theories on how my all time fave couple might have gotten together, and I have many more to come. 

Love Takes Time

18 layed in bed trying desperately to sleep, but while her body was crying out for rest her mind was so full of questions she thought she would burst, and it was these question which she did not have answers for that had kept her from sleeping for the last 2 weeks. She finally gave up on trying to sleep and jumped out of bed. 18 walked into the kitchen and poured her self a glass of water, as soon as the sun came up she planed to something about this problem.

****

Krillen slammed his hand down on his alarm clock and the room once again became quiet, slowly he opened his eyes and climbed out of bed. Krillen pulled open the curtains filling his bedroom with beautiful morning sunlight, he could hear the ocean crashing against the shore, he loved the ocean. He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his training gi's and slipped into it. Then he went out onto the beach to train.

18 watched from a far as Krillen trained, she was sitting on a branch of a particularly large palm tree trying work out a decent excuse for coming to Kame Island.

Krillen knew 18 was watching him, he had seen her about 20 minutes ago, yet he had kept on training hopping maybe she would go away. Then he had an idea. Krillen started up a Ka-me-ha-ma-ha wave and fired it straight at the tree where 18 was sitting. The next thing he knew Krillen had a mouthful of sand, he pulled him self up and looked at 18. 

"You're going to haft do lot better than that if you actually want to hit me" she said, her voice was as cool and calm as always.

"Uh, hi 18, what are you uh, doing here?" asked Krillen, he was nervous as hell. 18 rolled her eyes and dropped into a fighting stance. At that minutes Krillen was sure he was going to die.

"Please Krillen I didn't come here to talk," said 18. "I came here to train", she continued and she charged at Krillen, he barely dodged a blow to the head. Krillen took a few steps backwards then jumped up into the air. He flew up higher and higher until Kame Island appeared only as a small dot. He knew 18 was down there.

"Destructo-disk" he called and sure enough the disk appeared in his hand. He sent it hurling towards the ground then took off after it.

18 saw the disk coming and she knew she should have moved but she had never seen anything like it before, it was captivating and before she knew it the disk had sliced her arm and the blood was pouring out of the cut.

"18 why the hell didn't you move?" asked Krillen as he dropped to the ground and rushed over to 18, he reached out to check 18's arm but she snatched it away

"Don't touch me" she hissed.

"But 18, you're hurt" he insisted.

"I'll be fine" said 18

"Please let me help you, I know you'll be fine but let me help you anyway" begged Krillen. 18 sighed.

"Ok fine, I need to talk to you anyway". Krillen smiled and lead 18 into the house.

"Just wait here" said Krillen and he rushed up stairs to get the first aid kit. 18 looked around, she was in the kitchen, it wasn't very big but it wasn't to small either. She sat down at the table and waited for Krillen to come back. A few minutes later Krillen walked into the kitchen clutching a small white box. He opened it and pulled out various items. He rubbed some antiseptic on the wound then bandaged it up, all with much practiced ease.

"Do you want some breakfast or something?" asked Krillen

"No thanks" replied 18

"Well then do you want a coffee?" he asked again. 18 thought for a few minutes then decided that she needed a caffeine fix.

"Alright then" she said. Krillen smiled and boiled the kettle.

"Can you teach me that thing you did?" asked 18 suddenly.

"What thing?" asked Krillen

"That spinning thing that cut me" said 18. Krillen placed a warm cup down in front of 18 and sat down at the table opposite her.

"You mean the destructo disk" said Krillen

"If that's what you call it"

"Well yeah, sure I can teach you it, but not until your arms better ok" said Krillen. 18 sighed in frustration, she hated when people babied her, in fact if had been anyone but Krillen she probably would have killed them by now, she couldn't figure out why she hadn't killed him yet but she decided to try and forget about it for the time being.

"Well then how long till you will teach me?" she asked 

"You cut your arm pretty bad so I would say maybe 4 days if you take a few senzu beans" said Krillen, he handed 18 a small pouch, which she guessed contained the beans. 18 finished her coffee and stood up.

"Well I'll see you then" said 18 and she walked out the house and blasted off the island. Krillen sat dumbfound at the kitchen table running over what had just happened. Android 18, the most beautiful being on the entire planet had come to his home and he had sliced her arm open, Krillen was amazed he wasn't dead. Krillen was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of Oolong entering the kitchen

"Morning Oolong" he said.

"Yeah hi Krillen, did I hear voices down here or am I going crazy?" asked Oolong as he searched around the kitchen for something to eat.

"Na I think you must be going crazy" said Krillen, he decided that 18 probably wouldn't want anyone to know she was here only minutes earlier

****

18 landed in the forest near her house and stormed into the clearing, she was very, very mad. She had planed to go to Krillens house, have all her questions answered and get out of there and if she could help it she would never return. But instead she found herself asking Krillen to teach her his special technique, she couldn't figure out why but she felt like she didn't want to leave Kame Island it was so frustrating. She practically pulled the front door of its hinges and headed towards the bathroom.

18 stood in the shower enjoying the water pounding down on her body. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair and waited. The shower was one of the most relaxing places for 18, she loved the solitude of it, it was the perfect place to think. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and walked to her bedroom.

****

Krillen was sitting on the couch watching t.v when the phone rang.

"Hello" he said

"Baldy, it's Vegeta, my Woman wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight?" asked Vegeta

"Sure, that sounds great" replied Krillen.

"All right then, be here at 5.30" said Vegeta and he hung up the phone.

****

At about 20 to 6 Krillen landed in a big open area next to the main house of the Capsule Corporation. He could smell a barbecue. Krillen walked around the corner and was surprised to see everyone was there.

"Hey Krillen" called Yumcha when he spotted his small friend.

"Hi Yumcha" said Krillen. Gohan came running over to Krillen, he was especially glad to see his friend.

"Hi Krillen, I've been waiting for you to get here for ages" said Gohan happily

"How have you been Gohan?" asked Krillen as he sat down next to his young friend.

"I've been ok I guess, it still feels wired with out dad around, but I've been busy helping mum getting the baby's room ready" replied Gohan. Just then Bulma walked out the main building, she was holding Trunks.

"Hi Krillen, I didn't know you were here yet" said Bulma happily

"Yeah, I just got here" said Krillen. Soon dinner was ready, everybody had a really great night.

"Hey Krillen can you hold Trunks for a minute? I need to go get something" said Bulma.

"Sure" said Krillen and he took Trunks off Bulma. A few minutes later she came back.

"Wow Krillen, you're a natural, he usually screams when anyone else holds him" said Bulma. Krillen blushed a deep red 

"You think?" he asked. Bulma took her son of Krillen and smiled.

"For sure, you'll make a great dad some day" said Bulma. Krillen smiled. 

****

Krillen seriously doubted that 18 would come back to learn the destructo disk, but he had put on a training gi just in case. He sat on the couch flicking through the channels on the t.v trying to find something interesting to watch when he heard a knock on the door. Krillen got up and opened the door, sure enough 18 was standing in front of him.

"Uh hi 18, you're back" said Krillen.

"Well I said I would be didn't I. Now are you going to let me in or should I just stand on the step all day" said 18

"Uh no, please come in" said Krillen as he stepped out of the doorway. 18 rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

"How's you arm feeling?" asked Krillen

"It's fine" replied 18 bluntly

"That's good" said Krillen

"I told you I'd be fine," said 18. Krillen couldn't help smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" asked 18 when she noticed the look on Krillens face.

"Uh nothing" said Krillen, he could feel himself blushing.

"I don't care anyway, I just want to learn this thing and get off this lump of sand" said 18 and she walked outside. Krillen stared after her for a few minutes, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked dressed in her Jeans and black and white top, and she had her hair pulled into a low ponytail with a few strands left hanging at the front. Krillen shook himself back into reality and followed 18 outside.

"Well let's get started" said Krillen as he tightened the sash on his gi.

"Yes, I want to get this done as quickly as possible" said 18.

"Ok first you have to focus you energy to your hand" said Krillen. 18 did it with ease, she played around with the ball while Krillen explained the next part.

"Now you have to flatten it out into a small disk shape" said Krillen.

"How?" asked 18. Krillen thought for a few minutes, he had never had to explain the art of forming a destructo disk to anyone, he had always just done it.

"Well it's kinda like this" said Krillen and he did it, 18 looked confused. Krillen walked over to 18 and stood next to her, he took her hand in his and helped her to move her hands correctly so that the ball would flatten into a disk. Once he had done it he felt reluctant to let go, just being this close to 18 made him feel like he was in heaven, her skin was soft and smooth and she smelt like something which Krillen couldn't quiet put his finger on, but it sure smelt nice.

"Ok now you try it" said Krillen as he let go of 18's hand and the disk returned back into a ball shape. As hard as she tried she just couldn't do it, after hours and hours of trying they both gave up and decided to spar instead, which Krillen instantly regretted. After several hours of sparring 18 finally got the better of Krillen and he passed out in the sand. 18 thought it was cute, he had tried so hard even though he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Maybe I did go a bit hard on him" 18 admitted to herself as she picked Krillen up and made her way into the house, she was glad Master Roshi wasn't home. After checking every room in the house she finally found the one she assumed was Krillens room, it was the only bedroom that was littered with porn magazines. She gently laid him down on the bed and began to leave the room, but something stopped her. Perhaps it was her conscience telling her that since it was her fault Krillen was unconscious she should stay to make sure he was ok, maybe it was something else, but it stopped 18 from leaving. She spun around on her heel and made her way back to Krillens bed, she sat on the ground and leaned against Krillens bedside table waiting for him to wake up.

****

When Krillen woke up the first thing he saw was 18 slumped up against the table, she was fast asleep. That couldn't be too comfortable. Krillen jumped out of bed and gently lifted 18 up, he put her on his bed and left quietly left the room.

Just as Krillen came down the stairs the door swung open and Master Roshi walked in.

"Ah hello Krillen" he said

"Hi mater Roshi, would you like some coffee?" asked Krillen.

"That would be great thanks Krillen" replied Roshi. Krillen nodded and walked into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Krillen looked out the kitchen window while he was waiting for the kettle to boil and sighed, even though it was dark outside he knew it was going to rain very soon, he could hear the wind whipping around the small house.

****

18 layed in Krillen's bed wide awake, Krillen had thought she was sleeping when actually she was just resting her eyes, but she hadn't resisted when Krillen had picked her up, for some reason she felt safe in his arms, she thought she was going crazy. 18 heard a big crack of thunder, it made her jump. She got out of bed and headed down the hall.

"Is that you Roshi?" asked Krillen

"I sure hope not" came a female voice. Krillen spun around and saw 18 leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh…..Uh…hi 18..I didn't realise you were awake yet?" said Krillen

"Well I am" said 18

"Yeah, I can see that," said Krillen "would you like some coffee?"

"Na I think I'm gonna go home" said 18 and she turned to leave.

"18, wait" called Krillen after her.

"What?" said 18 without turning around.

"Don't go" begged Krillen, now 18 turned around

"Why not?" she asked

"Because it's pouring with rain outside," said Krillen "you'll get wet and you might catch a cold". 18 looked at Krillen, she was very unimpressed at his excuse.

"Krillen I'm an android, I don't get sick, now if you don't have any other half assed excuses I'm going home, I'll be back tomorrow" said 18 and she left before Krillen could say another word.

****

Later that night Krillen was woken by someone tapping on his bedroom window. He slowly climbed out of his nice warm bed and walked over to the window, he pulled open the blind and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was floating in front of him. Krillen quickly opened the window and was instantly drenched.

"18 what are you doing here it's 2.30 am!" said Krillen, he was utterly shocked. 18 stood in the middle of the room, a giant puddle quickly forming at her feet Krillen rushed out the room and came back with a big towel.

"Thanks" said 18 and she began to dry herself off.

"Um 18, what are you doing here?" Krillen asked again.

"My house, I need to stay here" said 18.

"What happened to your house?" asked Krillen

"Oh, it collapsed, you should see the mess" replied 18

"You weren't in there were you?" said Krillen

"Yeah, but I'm ok. Now do you have somewhere for me to sleep or should I go to my brothers place?" asked 18

"No, I mean yes, of course you can stay here, we have plenty of spare rooms" said Krillen and he left the room, 18 followed close behind.

"You can sleep in here" said Krillen as he pushed open a door. 18 nodded her head and walked into the room.

"18" called Krillen. 18 turned around and looked at the short human, his hair was all ruffled from sleep. Krillen ran over to 18 and took her hand, then he raised his ki just enough to cover both himself and 18, with in seconds 18 was dry.

"There you go" said Krillen, and he began to leave the room, but 18 grabbed his hand.

"Thank-you Krillen," said 18 and she bent down and gave Krillen a quick kiss on the cheek "goodnight".

"Yeah, goodnight 18, see ya in the morning" said Krillen and he went back to his own room.

****

The next morning 18 was woken to a beautiful smell, she followed it to the kitchen where she found Krillen making breakfast.

"That smells great" said 18 as she sat down at the table.

"Thanks" said Krillen, he set one plate down in front of 18 and kept on for himself. Once breakfast was finished 18 went and sat out on the beach, the storm was over now and the sun was shining high in the sky. Soon Krillen came out to join her.

"Why you out here all by yourself?" asked Krillen as he sat down next to 18

"No reason really" replied 18, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Krillen. 18 looked at Krillen.

"About what?" she asked.

"About what ever it is that's bothering you, if you wanna talk I'm always here to listen" said Krillen, his voice filled with compassion.

"Thanks Krillen, I really appreciate that" said 18. Krillen stood up and looked down at 18.

"Just remember, you're not alone, I'll always be here for you if you need me" said Krillen, with that said he turned and walked inside. 18 thought about the speech Krillen had just given her. Krillen indeed was a great friend, maybe to great a friend. He made new feelings rise in 18 that she didn't know how to control and she wasn't sure she liked that. But there was something about Krillen, he made her feel different somehow. 18 got up and went to find Krillen, he was sitting on his bed reading a book. 18 poked her head in the door and Krillen looked up.

"Oh hey 18, come in" said Krillen, he shut the book and put it aside. 18 opened the door a little more and slipped into the room, she shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"What do you want 18?" asked Krillen, he didn't sound angry, just curious. The sound of Krillens voice snapped 18 back into reality, she opened her eyes and walked over to Krillens bed, sitting down beside him.

"I want to ask you something" she said quietly

"Well, go on then" said Krillen, he had never heard 18 use such a gentle tone before.

"Why?" asked 18

"Why what?" asked Krillen, he was very confused.

"Why did you do all those nice things for me and why do you keep doing nice things for me?" questioned 18.

"I- I- I guess it's because I er, I have feelings for you 18" stuttered Krillen, he was so nervous. Woah, 18 hadn't expected that, she was totally shocked.

"What? You have feelings for me?". She asked.

"Well yeah, you're probably mad at me aren't you?" said Krillen 

"I- I don't know if mad is the word for it, it's more like I'm surprised," said 18 "I don't know anything about these feelings you say you have. What are they like?" she continued.

"What are what like?" asked Krillen

"Feelings" replied 18

"Oh, well there's lots of different feelings, like happiness, sadness, hate and love," said Krillen. 18 looked sad. "I know about hate," she said "is that the feeling you have for me?".

"What, no way, how could I hate you 18?" questioned Krillen. 18 looked at Krillen with a confused look on her face

"Well if you don't hate me, then what do you feel towards me?" she asked.

"What feelings do I have for you," said Krillen. "I think that it's love" he continued, he was so nervous and he was sure 18 was going to kill him. But she didn't, in fact she didn't do anything, she just sat there, completely lost for words. After a long time she spoke up.

"I- I'm sorry Krillen, I haft to go" said 18 and she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Where are you going?" asked Krillen.

"I don't know, I just need to think for a while, but don't worry, I'll come back" said 18 as she climbed out the window.

"Really?" asked Krillen.

"Really really" replied 18 "I just need to do some thinking" and then she was gone. Krillen walked over to his bed and slumped up against the pillow, he was miserable now that 18 was gone, even if she was coming back. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" called Krillen.

"It's me, can I come in" came Bulmas voice from the other side of the door. Krillen jumped up off the bed and opened his bedroom door. "Yeah, you can come in" he said. Bulma walked in and took a seat in the chair across from Krillens bed, Krillen resumed his spot on the bed.

"What's up?" asked Bulma, "you seem a bit sad". Krillen sighed.

"It's 18" said Krillen.

"Oh, what about her?" asked Bulma.

"Well I kind told her how I feel about her, and then she just took off, but she wasn't mad at me. Well at least I don't think she was mad at me" explained Krillen

"What!, she was here!" exclaimed Bulma. She was more shocked about the fact that 18 had been in the same room as her, then the fact that Krillen had blurted out all his feelings to her.

"Yes she was here but that's not important right now" said Krillen, raising his voice. Bulma jumped, Krillen got angry with her very rarely, so now she decided she should be serious with him.

"Well do you know where she went?" asked Bulma 

"No, she doesn't have ki, so I can't sense her energy" replied Krillen.

"Hhhmmm, well did she say if she was coming back or not?" questioned Bulma.

"Yeah, she said she'd be back" said Krillen.

"Well I guess the only thing you can do now is wait" said Bulma.

****

18 landed in the rubble that used to be her home, she remembered that night well, it hadn't been the storm that had blown her house down at all, it was just 18 venting her anger, a poorly aimed energy beam was the real reason her house lay in ruins. Now 18 prayed that one item hadn't been destroyed in the blast, it was he most prised possession, her diary. 18 set to work moving chunks of rock and concrete until she finally found what she was looking for. The front cover was a bit wrecked, but the lock remained intact. She sat on a tree stump and opened the dairy to a particular page.

__

Dear Diary,

Today I kissed the short baldy, his name is Krillen, I think. It was mainly just to shut him up and it definitely worked, but now I have all these weird feelings and thoughts floating around in my head. It's not fair, my programming can't handle all of this.

18 

18 let out a long sigh as she re-read the entry, why did her life have to be so damn complicated. At the time she had written the entry she had hoped that things would be back to normal, but now almost 3 months after the nightmare of cell, her problem was 10 times worse. 18 shoved the small book into her pocket and leaped into the air, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. There was something about flying that really relaxed her.

****

Krillen sighed and rolled over. It had been almost a week since 18 left and now Krillen was sure she wasn't coming back. Krillen sat up and looked out at the ocean, it really was a beautiful sight, he stood up and brushed the sand of his pants and began to head back inside, but something stoped him.

"Krillen wait!". Krillen stoped, he didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind him.

"You came back" he said quietly, 18 came up beside him and they began to walk inside.

"I said I would, I'm not the type of person to break a promise you know" said 18

"Yeah, I know" said Krillen. Once they reached the front step they stopped.

"Do you really want to go in there while Master Roshi is watching his exercise tapes?" asked Krillen.

"Hmmm, good point" said 18 and she sat down on the step, Krillen sat next to her. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a long time, eventually 18 spoke up. 

"I'm sorry I took off the other day Krillen, I just needed to think for a while, that's all" she said.

"Hey, I understand. I probably shouldn't have said what I did anyway" admitted Krillen

"Does that mean you didn't mean what you said?" asked 18

"Not at all, no matter what happens 18, I'm always gonna have feelings for you, there's no denying that" replied Krillen.

"So what you said the other day, you really ment it?" questioned 18, she wanted to be sure Krillen knew what he was about to get himself into.

"Yes 18 I ment it, and I'm sorry if you don't like that but I can't help the way I feel" said Krillen, he got up and turned to leave but 18 grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Read this" said 18 as she pulled something out of her pocket, her voice was surprisingly gently.

"What is it?" asked Krillen

"My diary" replied 18

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" asked Krillen

"Just one page" said 18 and she turned to the appropriate and handed the book to Krillen. When he finished reading the entry he looked up at 18 in amazement.

"I think I know what those feeling are now" said 18. Krillen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What feeling are they?" he asked.

"Krillen, I think it's love. I think I'm in love with you, but I blew my chance with you months ago" confess 18. Krillen jumped up and stood in front of 18.

"18 I'm standing in front of you offering you everything I have, I'm offering you a second chance. Life doesn't give second chances very often. All you haft to do is take it" said Krillen, holding out his hand.

"What would you do for me?" asked 18.

"18 I think the question is what wouldn't I do for you, I'd walk to the other end of the earth for you if I had to" said Krillen. 18's face broke into an enormous smile and she took Krillens out stretched hand, Krillen couldn't believe it. He pulled 18 close and hugged her tightly, then they both fell back onto the sand.

"This is so great 18," said Krillen " I love you".

"I love you to Krillen" said 18 and she brought her lips to his for their first kiss, neither of them wanted it to end, but eventually it had to. 18 rested her head on Krillens chest and sighed a happy sigh, she was so glad that everything was out in the open. The hot afternoon sun was making her sleepy and soon she dozed off, right now she was totally happy.

The End. 

Authors Note; please, Please PLEASE tell me what you think of this. Also if you have any other ideas for stories I should write please either leave it in your review or leave me an e-mail at kyliecool@hotmail.com. I only have one condition, they either have to be K/18's or 18 and some other person. NO LEMONS or Female/Female couples please, I would really appreciate your suggestions. 

~Deadly Beauty.


End file.
